oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Sir Gregory
Sir Gregory is a Knight of Prospero who aspires, someday, to be a wizard. By day, he spends his time patrolling the streets of his city, and by night he devotes himself to his studies. According to one Paladin of Shelyn, he is one of Prospero's most eligible and desirable bachelors, and she has done everything in her power to set him up with a young delivery boy she knows. Strong of both body and spirit, sir Gregory is a steadfast warrior who is devoted to protecting his city and those he cares about. Humble Beginnings Sir Gregory's childhood was a happy one, if somewhat simple. His mother and father were both simple innkeepers in Prospero who lead pleasant lives, and their son Gregory showed an interest in swordplay at a young age. Prospero is a city of academics, serving as the home for Ashelia's Bard College and some of the most powerful wielders of the arcane arts on the continent. Gregory himself was also interested in learning magic, but he was always more comfortable with a sword in his hand than a book. He took to physical tasks more readily than mental ones, and soon became an impressive swordsman, at least for his age. As a guard of Prospero, Sir Gregory's primary responsibility is monitoring the constructs that patrol the city. Whenever trouble should arise, it is the constructs who typically get their hands dirty first, with the guards remaining to monitor the constructs and deal with the fallout of their actions. It is a simple life that has allowed Gregory to move out of his home and into his own apartment, and while it can be somewhat boring at times, it is satisfying for him. Sir Gregory has not, however, lost his desire to learn magic. During his freetime, he likes to rent books from the local libraries and study them. While he does not understand many of their lessons, he enjoys the process of learning nonetheless. If he focuses hard enough, he can even pull off a few simple spells, though nothing that would impress anyone else with knowledge of the arcane arts. A local centaur laid eyes on Sir Gregory during her dealings with the daughter of Brunhilde, Jelduno. Crystal and her friend were being pursued by Inquisitors of Wrathiia when the guards of the city intervened. This was the first time Crystal laid eyes on him, and made a mental note to keep track of his whereabouts. Duty and Love When Sami came to Crystal for help being more confident in himself so he could ask someone out on a date, the centaur had just the right person in mind. Sir Gregory was, in many ways, the exact opposite of Sami; a strong and steadfast soldier as opposed to being a lovable trickster like Sami. Crystal knew that the guard enjoyed the company of men, and she thought that in this instance, opposites would attract. Crystal was able to convince Sami to go to a local tavern at random and ask someone out, but unbeknownst to him, she had deliberately picked the location based on where Gregory usually spent his time off from work during the day. Full time Paladin, part-time people watcher, Crystal had made the right choice. When Sami approached Gregory, the two hit it off very well, with Gregory being impressed by how upfront Sami was about being interested in him. While he had to return to his shift shortly thereafter, he made arrangements to meet Sami again at some point so that the two could get to know each other better. Sir Gregory and Sami met later that night, walking through the city. Sami himself is a traveler who spends little time in only one location before moving on, and Gregory wanted to tell him a bit more about Prospero. In particular, Sir Gregory lead Sami to the Great White Tree at the center of the city. Gregory has a great deal of fascination towards the tree, which was still able to maintain an aura of mystery and power even in a city that served as the home for some of the greatest minds in the continent. It was here that Gregory revealed his own fascination with learning and how, much like the tree, his roots were firmly entrenched in Prospero. He was interested in spending more time with Sami, provided he was willing to accept that he would not be able to travel with him. The two agreed and have since continued their relationship. Trust Sami and his friend Crystal would soon go on a mission to the world of the fey. During this mission, Sami would perish, his body seemingly evaporating into thin air after consuming some crystals. While his centaur companion would swoop in and defeat the shadow creature that had seemingly slain her friend, Sami did leave the world of the fey unscathed. Though he reappeared, changes had come over Sami's body, who now had many features in common with a dear, including horns on his head, a tail, and hooves. Sami had become a fey. Crystal encouraged Sami to see Gregory, knowing that the knight would want to see his friend safe and sound. However, Sami was hesitant and feared that Gregory would reject him because of these changes. So, the centaur managed to arrange a meeting between the two of them, encouraging Gregory to arrive while she helped Sami train in his acrobatics with his new hooves. Unable to escape, Gregory and Sami reunited. During this reunion, Gregory revealed to Sami how his hesitance to come see him had done more harm than good. He was concerned that Sami did not trust or even feared him, all because of what had happened to his body. In reality, Sir Gregory was just happy to see Sami was alive and well. The two embraced and decided to continue their relationship, provided there are no more secrets between the two of them. Fighting Style Sir Gregory is a swordsman who fights with a longsword. There is nothing fancy about his swordplay as he focuses solely on getting results. While Gregory strives to be honorable in combat, he is not above fighting dirty by either throwing his sand in his opponent's eyes or take an opportunity to throw a sucker punch if it means ensuring his survival. He is a proud knight, but he is no Paladin who strives to be honorable to a fault. Sir Gregory has also begun to practice magic, and has incorporated it more and more into his swordplay. While his skills right now are minor, they are growing more powerful as he continued his studies. Sir Gregory rarely puts his fighting techniques into practice in Prospero. The presence of the massive constructs tends to deter most criminal activities. Aspirations Sir Gregory is a wizard trapped in the mind and body of a knight. He is a very curious individual who enjoys studying the arcane and other mysteries in his free time, even though he is built far more suitable for hand-to-hand combat. He would like to eventually become a scholar of some kind and be skilled enough with his magic that he can get paid to study as opposed to standing around looking intimidating. He also is in search of a relartionship, which is something that he has been able to find thus far with Sami. A part of Gregory also wants to see more of the world. He is fascinated by Sami's stories about distant lands that he has yet to visit, and wishes to travel alongside him once his work is no longer his primary focus. His heart and mind will always belong to Prospero, but his spirit still wishes to see faraway lands. In his spare time, Gregory also likes to draw sketches. Though far from an artist, he has created many intricate designs for constructs that may see use someday. Category:NPC